


Good Thing

by starrymeis (meiqis)



Series: Family Issues [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, there isn't even much else to tag? I think?, this is just smut after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/starrymeis
Summary: The story had actually started in a pretty innocent manner. After a shared breakfast, Mark had needed to say goodbye to leave for university and a teacher’s talk for this one thesis he needed to hand in. All good and normal. After cleaning their shared apartment and watching some TV, a delivery man had dropped off a parcel and Donghyuck had known what it was even before he had opened it. His favorite harness shop had recently released a new collection and, much to his delight, there had been a white one again. Because for some odd reason, his two boyfriends loved the contrast of pure white lace against his honey toned skin. Totally not understandable. There, sarcasm was finally used.or:Donghyuck is just experiencing a lot of things with each of his two boyfriends and both of them at once
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Family Issues [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531502
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Who'd have thought I'm back with smut? Not me (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) But here I am and hello to everyone!
> 
> This story actually only developed from me trying to explain why Donghyuck struggles with 1.5 boyfriends to my dear source of creativity Gems (spoiler: 0.5 points deduction because Lucas lives in Hong Kong, away from Mark and Donghyuck!) and then me arguing they are cute. In a smutty context. Totally makes sense, right? („ಡωಡ„)  
> Only that at that point I did not consider actually having a story finished within three days... whoops!
> 
> Before you go on, there's a few things I wanna point out?   
> ♡ I checked, and I didn't write anything smut in nearly half a year now, and even then, it never was my forte. So this is not my best work or anything, but I did put an effort!  
> ♡ Usually, before I start a story, I try to get into my characters more but here I mostly went with my guts? So if it's not perfectly accurate, or you disagree, please feel free to send me constructive cirticism!  
> ♡ This is part of a series and while I would feel delighted by you reading the other parts too, under no circumstance feel obliged to! But it's also thanks to a comment on the first part of it that I actually considered this ship, so thanks to the reader who recommended it!
> 
> I wish you a good read and, enjoy? (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)
> 
> **disclaimer:** obviously, as this is smut, there's explicit sexual content. there's curse words too and maybe one or another kink but nothing really outstanding. even if I did not always mention it, it is all consensual and had anyone protested in any way, they would have held back so please don't question that.

When Donghyuck had sent Lucas a picture of the newest addition to his collection of cute things to wear in not-so-cute situations, he most definitely had not expected to be in this kind of situation. Namely with his whole hand glistening from lube while Lucas’ voice was echoing from his phone. No, definitely not. And that wasn’t even sarcasm.

The story had actually started in a pretty innocent manner. After a shared breakfast, Mark had needed to say goodbye to leave for university and a teacher’s talk for this one thesis he needed to hand in. All good and normal. After cleaning their shared apartment and watching some TV, a delivery man had dropped off a parcel and Donghyuck had known what it was even before he had opened it. His favorite harness shop had recently released a new collection and, much to his delight, there had been a white one again. Because for some odd reason, his two boyfriends loved the contrast of pure white lace against his honey toned skin. Totally not understandable. There, sarcasm was finally used. 

Now, because it was a new piece and Donghyuck couldn’t resist trying it on, that had him standing in front of their giant bedroom mirror minutes later sweatpants still on but with his upper half bare save the scarce fabric. It actually was beautiful, the perfect contrast of cute and naughty. Silver o-rings were located between his collarbones and at the lower end of his sternum, connected by one vertical strip of thin lace decorated with swarovski stones. From the lower ring, one broader ribbon of lace supported on a sturdier fabric lead around his ribs to his back where a little clasp held them together. On the other hand, the upper ring was supported by a combined style of these two. The broader type of lace was attached to the ring and lead to another clasp at his nape, where also the swarovski decorated thinner fabric was attached to so it could wrap around his neck like a choker. In short, it looked stunning.

If Mark were around, he would have already proudly presented it to the alpha to admire, which then would have led to Mark taking a few snaps to send into the NSFW version of the groupchat they shared with Lucas, and one thing would have likely led to another. As it was, there was no Mark, and there was also no way he could send such pictures to Mark while the latter was talking to his professor or TA or whatever. 

Which had led him to Plan B - skip the Mark step and just send it to Lucas directly. These pictures were less intricate and over all his excitement, Donghyuck didn’t even bother to crop his sweats out. Why would he, when he had been well into the assumption of Lucas sitting in whatever lecture, likely suffering a boner for the remains of it, and then still being too much of a social butterfly to get a chance to act upon it before Mark was home.

Boy, had he been wrong!

Within minutes, the message had been marked as read and just some seconds later, the phone was already vibrating in his hands. Because he was a tease, he passed the third ring before sliding the button to the side. Immediately he was greeted by a low growl and a tense, “Fuck, you drive me so crazy, baby. Can’t believe you’re all mine to keep.”

A shiver ran down Donghyuck’s spine at the mere sound of Lucas’ voice but then again, when you were stuck with one of two boyfriends living in another country, their voice was a pretty great turn-on either way. Mostly because it was one of the few he could actually deal with. Were he an omega, he’d probably be already preening and whine for more - he wasn’t, so there was only heat accumulating low in his stomach from arousal. It was this darned tone of voice, this specific grumbling and groaning and the possessive words. All that did things to him.

“You look like an angel, baby. Drive me crazy like a little devil,” Lucas went on, the little praise making the beta’s knees buckle for a moment and looking down… yeah, that was a hard-on tenting his sweats. Fuck. “Wish I was there with you, angel. Would frame that harness with my marks so everyone would know you belong to me. And the next time, you wouldn’t even need to wear it. Would’ve it marked on you so well.”

This time, Donghyuck actually staggered, but before he could drop dead on the floor, he stepped backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed and finally allowed his body to drop. Immediately, he was surrounded by Mark’s smell of cloves and oranges, sweet and spicy, and oh so arousing when he could hear Lucas groan into the receiver. 

“Take off your pants, angel. Wanna see your cute little dick.” The alpha couldn’t even, not unless they switched to video chatting mode and apparently both lacked the brain power to do so. How even, when all their blood had gone downwards and it was all Donghyuck could do to follow Lucas’ orders. And all the ways these words made him feel… He wasn’t even small, in objective terms, perfectly average for his gender but compared to Mark and Lucas-

“Fuck!” He whined, the thought alone had his dick twitching against his abdomen from where it laid after being freed from the restrictions of clothing. His sweats and underwear were mindlessly kicked off and dropped to the ground, leaving him bare save for the choker and the alpha must no. Some weird sixth sense monkeybrain shit. “Wanna feel, wanna feel you, please-”

“That’s it, angel.” Changed to a purr - purr of all things sacred! - the grave voice on the other end of the line had lost nothing of its dominance and it had the beta a whimpering mess on the sheets. “Did you spread your legs already? Bet you look all pretty like that, all sprawled out for me to eat up. Fuck, how much I want it. Would just swallow down your cute little dick and dig my fingers into your thighs - god! I love your thighs! - and force you down against my face as I eat you out. You’d taste so sweet, angel, would love it on my tongue.”

Both Lucas and Mark had been quick to figure out that complimenting him in the way they would do with an omega with their sweet slick and dripping holes got Donghyuck nearly as riled up as praising him. Hell, they could call him a bitch in heat and he wouldn’t mind as long as they used the right adjectives with it and called him pretty all the while. Simply the thought of getting them as worked up as they had him was enough to put him into this adorable little headspace of his.

Though, one part of him was currently busy cursing his older boyfriend for the mere skill in phone sex. As if it hadn’t been all their shared fault, considering it was the only way to experience sex together, like, actually together. Not just Donghyuck getting fucked crazy by Mark while Lucas was alone with his hand. Well, he was still alone with his hand now but being able to talk to each other, listen to each other, and learn how to read the tones of each other, it forged their shared bond in quite unique ways. 

“C’mon, angel, don’t you want to prepare yourself for me? Get yourself all sticky and wet so I can fuck you and pump you full of my seed?”

So maybe there was a moment or two Donghyuck was actually glad being the gender he was. Because he didn’t need to take contraceptives like some and there was nothing he needed to worry about when they forewent condoms except the way it was sometimes uncomfortable a few hours later. The things he did for a good dick. Or would do, because Lucas would not be able to fuck him like that, and it had a part of him aching in hurt. The way bigger part, though, was busy cursing as he scrambled around to get the lube from the nightstand and pour some over his fingers messily, phone awkwardly stuck between shoulder and ear. Switching to speaker mode might be more useful, yes, and also handy - pun intended - but it also meant losing Lucas’ voice being projected directly into his ear to drive him crazy like that.

“First fing-” The voice broke into a moan as Donghyuck pushed his middle finger into his hole without any preparations. It was a contrast to Mark’s careful coaxing and Lucas’ sadistic teasing because he had none of their patience of care, knew how much he could handle because it was his own body he was dealing with. “God!”

“Feels good, angel? Tell me?”

“Tight,” the beta groaned, turning his head aside and into the nearby pillow only to get a got whiff of his boyfriend’s scent all over again. He could feel his pucker clench around his finger and his dick twitch against his stomach. “‘m so tight! Didn’t get to fuck recently and couldn’t jerk off either- Feels so good and warm and tight, Lucas. Need more. Need you. Want you - want you so, so bad, Lucas, shit.”

“Put another, angel, make yourself feel good. Are you imagining they’re mine? Bet you would love that, feeling my fingers inside, reaching all the many spots you can’t and how good I’ll make you feel. ‘cause I’m thinking of it. ‘m in love with it, the feeling of your little hole, how tight it feels around my fingers always telling me how good, how fucking good it feels around my dick… Fuck, I love you so much but I think I fell for you the second time when I first fucked you and felt you sucking me in so greedily. You were so good for me, angel, took me so well and moaned so prettily. You wanna be good for me? Want to make me hear again?”

Donghyuck whined, low in his throat, couldn’t help himself when words alone were enough to make him feel good like this. When had Lucas become so good at that? He was barely on his first finger and felt ready to come untouched, only from hearing all these dirty things. “Pushing in my second… Wish they were yours, feel so much better, fullers. You reach deeper,” he breathed into his phone. With the wish to get deeper, he rolled around onto his stomach, arching his back to have his ass higher up. It took a bit of fumbling until he had the phone pressed against his ear, framed by a pillow on the other side, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

It hadn’t been a lie, it had been a bit since Mark and him had actually fucked. Recently they had either exchanged blowjobs or jerked off together in the shower while making out, and it meant he was too sensitive, two fingers feeling like three in their more active days. Currently it drove him crazy and as he brushed against his prostate, his whole body jerked. A high pitched moan slipped his lips, just before he cried, “‘m close, ‘m so close, feels so good, so tight, wanna cum, wanna-”

“No!” Lucas’ sharp order had his fingers still immediately, pressed against his sweet spot and sending the most bittersweet trickles of pleasure throughout his body. “Bet you’re all wet and lose now, angel, aren’t you? But we shouldn’t spoil the fun for Mark, should we? So be a good boy now, baby, and listen well, will you?”

Donghyuck whined in agreement, soaking in the praise and dirty talk regardless of how it had his body aching for relief, toes curling in pleasure. It was always like that with Lucas, and every time he fell for it like an idiot falling into the same trap. His two alphas loved riling each other up in too many ways, always with the beta as their pawn between their possessive traits. Mark liked to do it in one go, would drive the honey boy crazy and record it for Lucas to jerk off to, be it in embarrassingly long and loud voice files or video sequences uploaded to their group chat, thriving on being able to make use of Donghyuck like that and riling their Cantonese counterpart up by showing off what he can’t access. Lucas, on the other hand, just loved to make a mess of the beta until he was crying from sensitivity, boasting with how well he could get Donghyuck all desperate and distraught until the smallest touch of Mark’s could send him off, and all that he insisted on being transmitted live so he could see the results of his efforts.

“Gonna listen, wanna be a good boy,” the younger whimpered and slowly, carefully, slid out his fingers so he couldn’t even be tempted to get off before he was allowed to. Doing so would not mean he would get punished like in low quality porn, albeit having to get himself hard and close to the edge all over again might be counted as such. And that was something Lucas would force him into, saying it wouldn’t be fair towards Mark and so evilly playing that card against the beta.

“That’s it, love. Angel.” There was admiration in the words, equally as much as there was restrained pleasure from holding off his own orgasm. “Go get that rosy plug of yours, will you? You know which I mean, right? The one with the gemstone, it will fit your harness so well.” Lucas cursed in his mother tongue, likely imagining it, and it had Donghyuck’s dick twitching. 

Before the beta could even think of rutting into the sheets and coming, he forced his body to get up and stumble to the dresser, slick fingers slipping off the handle as he tried to open the drawer and later he would swear at himself for making such a mess but desperate as he was, he couldn’t care less at the moment. The phone was put down for a moment in favor of pulling the right toy out without dirtying everything else and it was moved to his dirty hand again, just so he could get back to the call. “Have it…”

“Good, angel, you’re doing so well. Were you on the bed?” Donghyuck hummed in agreement. “Get back there, baby. And switch to video, wanna see you following my orders like the good little thing you are, angel.”

Again, he stumbled more than he walked, falling into the sheets like dead weight. His fingers slipped on the screen as he tried to hit the right button. Once he had it, when he could see himself reflected on his phone, he put it in the little mount on the nightstand, adjusting the angle just so.

“You’re so good to me, baby, doing so well. Show me the plug, will you? Fuck, wish I could put it in you. But you’ll have to do that yourself, angel. Where’s the lube, hm?”

With every word he spoke, Lucas’ voice got more strained, and now that he wasn’t so preoccupied with his own pleasure, Donghyuck could even make out the faint slicking sound of jerking off with lube. The same brand of lube he was currently scrambling for. When he got his fingers on it, he waved it to the camera, waiting for the next instructions.

“Put your fingers back inside, angel. Spread yourself well. And pour it in until you’re all wet and soaking. Bet Markie will love it, when he gets to see how wet you are for him, dripping like the needy little thing you are for us.”

It took all of his remaining willpower not to thrust his fingers right into his prostate to make himself cum finally. His dick already hurt from the strain but he knew better, wouldn’t be able to deal with another round once he got himself off like that, not today. 

Half the lube he poured went past his hole, ran down his crack, dripped down his balls, or just got smeared between his thighs as he tried to get as much as possible inside him. The cold feeling of it was somewhat getting him back to his senses, and it was a helpful indicator for when it was clearly enough for him. He knew what would come next, so he didn’t even bother to wait for more as he clumsily closed the tube by pushing the lid against his pelvis bone, and replaced it with the plug between his fingers. 

With the neediest of moans, he forced it past his pucker, stretched just the slightest bit short of making it comfortable for himself. The noises he made evidently did it for Lucas, though, who grumbled appreciatively and called, “Turn around, angel, show me how pretty you are.”

The words were hardly understandable at this point, clumsy Korean broken by pleasure, but Donghyuck still got it. Without any skill he turned around, nearly fell over once from how he tried to look over his shoulder to keep track of his own body on the screen. But when he roughly had the right angle, one hand supporting him to the front, he used the other to reach behind and part his cheeks around the sparkly end. His fingers slipped in the excessive lube, his skin glistened in the light, and as he hit the base by accident, a desperate moan escaped him as he fell over after all.

From the phone, he heard the telltale sound of a choked moan. It was Lucas’ habit, clenching his teeth during climax and cutting off the last of his noises, only prevented by those times they were too busy kissing to hold back his voice. If any closer to the edge himself, Donghyuck was certain he could have cum from it as well, from the sheer knowledge that his ass alone had been enough to make the alpha came. As it was, it only had him desperately whining into the sheets in the time the older got his bearings back.

“Fuck,” Lucas finally started the conversation again, breathing labored and heavy and sending sparks to about any and all of Donghyuck’s nerves. “You did so well, angel, took care of me so perfectly. But we still need to take care of Mark, can’t leave my baby boy out of it, can we?”

“N-no…” His own voice was sore, exhausted from all the many sounds he had procured during the last half an hour or so. “Can’t…”

“Right? So, angel, you’ll get yourself one of his shirts now and it’ll be the only thing you’ll put on, okay? Don’t even think of cleaning up, I want you all beautiful like this so when Mark comes home, he can’t even hold back. And that’s when you’ll call me again, understand?”

Donghyuck whined in agreement and, just like that, Lucas was gone, the call cut off. He would be more disappointed if he didn’t know what else was to come, the mere implication of Lucas’ words and how the alpha would make sure they all were content without end by the end of the day. It took him several minutes to regain his bearings, until he was able to part from the bed and put on Mark’s oversized pajama shirt. Actually just a normal tee but anything worn too seldomly ended up as sleepwear for them anyways. 

To get a bit of revenge, and because he knew it would get Lucas all hot and bothered again, he went over to their grand mirror and dropped down on his knees, making sure the collar was low enough to expose the ring between his clavicles while his lube smeared hand pulled up the hem just enough for the glistening mess between his thighs to become visible. He only sent it to Lucas, because as the alpha had said, they wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise for Mark.

  
  


✼ ҉ ✼

  
  


Saturdays like these were Donghyuck’s favorite, just taking Netflix and Chill in the most literal way possible as they cuddled up on the couch and took advantage of Ten never changing his passwords for about any- and everything. At least that’s what Renjun had said when he had logged in on Mark’s TV during a movie night and then went off on a whole tangent about his uncle always complaining about the weird movie recommendations without ever entirely getting why they were there in first place. 

The rainy weather outside called for hot chocolate, even when it was more lukewarm than steaming by now and Donghyuck didn’t even mind. It was comfortable anyways, settled between Mark’s legs, surrounded by that perfect mixture of spice and sweetness in the air, arms promising safety from where they were wrapped around his waist. It was nearly perfect, and except for wishing someone else was there with them, there was nothing he even considered changing about a moment so picturesquely perfect. 

Since a while now, the older’s fingers had been drawing circles into his skin, through the fabric of a shirt that wasn’t his to begin with but going by the tacky words on it, it was Lucas’ rather than Mark’s. Not that Donghyuck cared, he just liked to steal their clothes either way. Neither did he care that those sneaky digits slowly made their way beneath said shirt, feeling warm against his skin and so very soothing. It was the kind of sensation he could so readily drown in, soak in the comfort of being around the boy he had loved for years now and who made him the happiest again and again. 

When the pressure of the little massages rose, he didn’t think much of it at first, merely enjoyed the way they slightly dug into his flesh and, with just a little more pressure and more endurance on the grip, there’d definitely be bruises. It was nearly enough to send his thoughts down the gutter. His only saving grace was a joke in the movie and the benefit of doubt he wanted to give his boyfriend. Especially when it was unlike Mark to succeed and gentle temptation either way. He was too clumsy and sometimes too awkward and Donghyuck loved it. But it also meant their first time had been after the alpha had opened his computer right next to the younger, with a page with the title “10 tips to make a beta cum” open, and then one thing just led to another. No exactly the most romantic occurrence but so very like his love he couldn’t even mind.

The finger slowly roamed down his side and a bit too close to his sweats for comfort. It became harder to ignore them by the second and… yeah, there was a double meaning behind that. Donghyuck couldn’t help the way his legs parted, trying to cover his growing bulge with some additional wrinkles in his shorts as he stood his legs. Wrong move. Abort mission. Mark’s one hand curled around his flesh there, and it took all his self-restraint to not focus on how the bit paler fingers made such a beautiful contrast with his tan skin or how his skin bulged between the digits from where his boyfriend pressed into his thighs and… Mission: Impossible.

Usually, the beta hated when someone prevented him from doing or saying something, and now it happened twice. First, when before he could ask what this was about, Mark questioned, “Did you gain weight?” Second, when he wanted to snap at his boyfriend for being an inconsiderate idiot, said inconsiderate idiot pressed his fingers into one of his weak spots, right at the curve of his pelvis before it would dip into his underwear. The only sound leaving his lips was a surprised moan as he nearly buckled his hips against the touch. 

Forget the movie and forget the cuddling, there seemingly was a better thing to do now. Donghyuck was still busy controlling his body as Mark hooked his chin to his shoulder to look down his body, shirt pulled up with one hand to reveal how the little folds that came from sitting crouched and having his skin wrinkle had grown a bit. “Spring rolls of love,” as Renjun had so lovingly called them. Currently Mark traced along them, pressed his fingers into the little baby fat that returned to the younger’s body, and simultaneously used the hand occupied with the fabric to get to tease Donghyuck’s chest too. The older rolled his fingers in nearly the same way Lucas always did, and it made the beta think of his other boyfriend for a second but it also made his chest swell with love. His Mark might be clumsy and awkward but he was also so awfully eager, and they all knew it was uncomfortable for the younger alpha, yet he kept asking their far away boyfriend for tips and it was about the sweetest thing anyone could ever do. 

“I really love you like this, feeling all soft for me,” Mark went on, probably already in ramble mode and it was sweet, always so sweet, but Donghyuck rather put that mouth to proper use. Barely so he managed to reach forth to their couch table, made even harder by the older holding on to his waist like the possessive idiot he was, and the mug of chocolate nearly spilled as he tried to put it down. Mission: Bare Success. 

Immediately he was pulled back, his back flush to the alpha’s chest, as those eager hands roamed his skin all over again. There were fingers tugging and pinching at his nipple again until it tingled and ached in a bittersweet way, and squeezing at his thigh, imitating scratching movements that had nothing to do with nails and everything with sweet, sweet pressure. Donghyuck already was breathless from that alone, his dick straining against his underwear and shorts and that he could feel Mark’s hard-on against his behind did nothing to make thinking any easier for him.

Kisses were pressed against his neck, and feeling teeth tease along where the bitemark should be placed had him preening in an instant. He would willingly bear his throat to the alpha any time for this kind of commitment. How could he not, when he had already been in love with him for so long. But he was also the reckless between the two of them, and he knew Mark had his reservations, a lot of which had to do with their missing third in Hong Kong. It would be like leaving out a part of theirs by taking this step without his attendance and opinion. 

“Mark- Fuck, alpha,” Donghyuck whined, his body craving for more, dick calling to be touched and he would do it himself were he not aware how much Mark disliked doing so. (Renjun had said Yuta had said it was a Leo thing. Something about their performance persona or whatever. But thinking about Jaemin when he was about to get dicked down most definitely did nothing to Donghyuck’s libido except kill it. Silently he cursed his best friend for always popping up in his mind at the most irritating of times.)

His boyfriend squeezed at his chest in response, the lack of fat making it a nearly useless attempt and the beta was tempted to just elbow him for it, but the pleased rumble resonating through Mark’s chest had him halt. “Holy cheese, you feel so good, Hyuckie,” the older muttered, breath hot against his tan skin. 

Within an instant, the tan boy found himself thrown onto his back, shirt bunched up to his neck and finally, fucking finally, he got more out of it. Mark’s lips closed around his yet unattended nipple, making him release the sweetest of whines. His legs closed around the alpha’s waist, the softness of his flesh apparently pleasing for those very hands were back to his thighs. Fingertips pressed into his skin hard enough to leave red marks if not bruises and while the pain itself was not really up Donghyuck’s lane, the possessive thought behind it had him preening. 

“Love your chest,” the older went on, licking over the spit slick bud, then kissed his way down to his stomach. At the chubbiest part, he roughly bit into it, leaving little white indents amidst ruddy skin. The beta nearly whined at the sting, only to have it soothed by another few kitten licks. “Love your tummy.” The hands slid lower on his thighs, sneaked beneath his shorts to reach his ass and knead it slow but carefully. “Love your bum.”

Such an innocent word, it nearly had Donghyuck giggling. Nearly. Because Mark bit at his hip bones, making sure to properly mark him up. It was such an alpha thing, and it was something he had craved for years now, for someone to become territorial about it and tell him he was theirs. Now he had two of them and as much as they kept declaring their ownership when only one of them alphas was engaged, it never seemed to make them clash when the three of them were actually together. On the phone or physically. 

“Mark, god! Alpha, more.” The younger was quick to demand again, and this time it seemed his wishes were easily heard. His legs were pushed apart, his ankles moved lower so he could cross them behind his boyfriend’s hips while sitting up, and then there was friction between their crotches. It was hard to get their dicks aligned when there were layers of clothes between them but it brought sweet relief nonetheless. 

There was about one active brain cell of his left, the one that had him fumbling for his phone and unlocking with fingerprint because anything else would definitely be too much for his poor mind. On auto-pilot, he pulled up the right groupchat - shortcuts be blessed - and took a wobbly picture of Mark between his legs. Thinking better of it, he kept his finger pressed on the button to make it a short video, record how the alpha was slowly grinding into his dick. Carelessly he dropped his phone wherever, easily discarded in favor of pulling the older down with one hand around the nape for a messy kiss while with the other he moved between them. It took a bit of fumbling and it wasn’t entirely comfortable, considering how tight they were pressed into each other, but he did succeed in pulling out their dicks each. 

“Move, alpha- Mark, move.” His words were a breathless demand gasped into their messy lipslock, teeth clashing and saliva pooling at the edge of his mouth again, but he couldn’t care less. Taking hold of both their erections at once, he pushed his heel into his boyfriend’s behind, tried to tell him to hurry up without actually using his words. 

Mark, though, clueless as he could be, also had his bright moments. Or a sex-driven monkeybrain. Either way, the older started rutting into his hand, the slide a bit rough at first until enough precum had slicked along the line of meeting. “Look at you, Hyuckie,” the alpha muttered, parting lips to mouth at his neck again. The younger willingly tilted his head back and aside, offering as much of his skin as he could possibly give. “So soft and beautiful. No omega could compare to having you, pretty. Could be as wonderful as you are to me.”

Donghyuck nearly whined the loss of his boyfriend sitting up again, but when a second hand wrapped around their dicks and tightened the tunnel of thrusting, the thoughts were eradicated from his mind. They were no better than horny teenagers after presenting, it was mostly that way between them, relying on mostly handjobs and their mouths because as much as the beta loved to get fucked, when he wanted to be close to his love, he didn’t have the patience to prepare himself for the stretch. And Mark was a stretch. Even just looking down at his own pretty average cock nearly getting drowned out by the alpha’s sent his mind spinning. Not to say his boyfriend was a monster - or anaconda, as the meme went - neither was it disappointing. Just perfectly alpha and Donghyuck loved it.

“You’re so sweet to me, Hyuckie, such a good little… little…” Clearly searching for the right word, Mark faltered, and the beta knew what was about to come. Fifty-fifty it was a nickname to ruin the mood. So he simply pushed his heel into his boyfriend’s behind once again. “Shit!” The older grunted, speed picking up for a moment before it lowered. Donghyuck couldn’t even process what was happening when already he could see his phone in the other’s hand, camera angled down at their dicks and how they disappeared in their hands. His own was already covered by two palms closing around it but when Mark opened the ring of his fingers, surely to send Lucas a better view of it, he couldn’t help whining in need.

The lack of pressure was too little to undo him, he wanted - needed - more and his boyfriend clearly too. Beeping sound signaled the end of the recording and the phone was pushed into his hands, finger forced to press somewhere and he didn’t even question it, just did as demanded. His hand with the phone fell above his head, his wrist encircled by Mark’s fingers in search for support. The other hand closed around their dicks again and the alpha started fucking into their handy tunnel in earnest.

“Feels so good, Hyuck, you feel so good. Can’t wait for you to smell like me. Belong to me. Sweet little thing, all mine,” Mark moaned, repeating the same things over and over again. The beta was surely supposed to get tired of it but he couldn’t, not when there was so much lust and love pooling in the alpha’s eyes, all the appreciation for the younger beneath him evident. It made his heart skip a bit and had his dick twitching in their hands all at once.

The older growled more praise - “pretty little thing”, “all mine”, “sweetest, sweetest love”, “better than all omegas on the world” - and it only became more intense when Mark lowered himself onto his elbow. Donghyuck was already at the point of mindlessly agreeing and just releasing moan after moan interlaced by calls for more. It was hard to deal with the onslaught of sensations, the physical stimulus, the heat between their bodies, the intense gazes, the knowledge that it was all recorded for Lucas to hear, their breaths mixing in the little distance of their faces. 

“Mark!” He whined, when it was all amped up by the little bump he could feel dragging against the base of his dick. The alpha wouldn’t pop a knot now, not when it was only a handjob shared between the two of them. It was just a Mark thing, the hint of it, the idea of instincts telling him to mate and the telltale that his body was ready for it. It was that thought that got Donghyuck over the edge, his cum spilling mostly into his boyfriend’s hands from where it held onto his head. With at least one finger lightly pressing into his tip and the way the thrusts had his cock shaking, it was a messy spurt of white lines on his stomach.

From below, he could see Mark angling his head to look down between them, at the contrast of white fluid to tan skin, and instinctively the older rushed even more. There was no more rhythm to it but there was Donghyuck whining in sensitivity from the onslaught of sensations not dying off, his sentient dick receiving every move and amplifying it to rush like bittersweet ache through his nerves. Every push of the barely there knot had his breath hitching, his erection not even allowed to die off like this.

Scent marks of oranges and cloves spiked to the point of being uncomfortable as Mark, too, approached his orgasm, low grumble of pleasure nearly a constant background sound by now. Only when the alpha bent down and mouthed at Donghyuck’s clavicles, only when he bit into the skin roughly to leave a lasting bruise and released his cum all over the beta’s stomach, did it become too much for the latter too. With a desperate mewl, the younger was pushed over the edge again.

As if he had burnt himself on hot stones, he pulled his hand off their softening dicks and forced Mark’s along, not able to bear with another second of it when already the weight of the alpha’s cock against his own was enough to make it nearly painful. Instantly, there were soothing kisses pressed into the side of his neck, along his jaw, his cheeks, temples, forehead and nose. Eventually, even their lips brushed. “You did so well, Hyuckie. So pretty for me, you look so pretty. Don’t ever change, you’re so perfect like this, so perfect for me. Love you so much.”

Donghyuck only whined, needily. Angled his head up to receive another of the kisses he craved so much, and another, and one more, until it turned into a tender and soft proper one. Like this, it was easy to forget about time, about their messy states, about his exhausted bones. He just wanted to remain close to Mark like this, enjoy his presence and have it last.

But all good things had to find an end, even a temporary one. The cum on his stomach had already partly dried and was slowly becoming itchy, and his finger cramped from where he still pressed into the screen to record what turned out to be a voice message. Mark seemed to notice too, the fact they were still recording, and gently eased his thumb off it so the message could be send off for Lucas to listen to later or whenever. Then, his boyfriend’s attention was all back on him again. “How about I clean you up, we watch another movie and then we can run a bath. And while we’re washing up there, we can order some food too. Sounds good?”

Honestly, at this point about anything would sound good, even bungee jumping, so long as Mark stayed with him. Movies, bath and food were preferable, though, so the beta nodded slowly and just puckered his lips for another kiss. He would need a few minutes to recover, then he’d be ready to overcome his current state and start bantering with his boyfriend again. Too much love was not good for his heart, he was still afraid it might just overflow and burst one day.

  
  


✼ ҉ ✼

  
  


To wake up in an unfamiliar bed usually would have Donghyuck all irritated but as it was, and by that he meant being surrounded by the marks of oranges and sea salt, he hardly could mind. Lucas’ scent was evident in his nose, prominent from where it was soaked in the sheets and permeating the air, but the warmth of their tallest was missing. It took him several minutes to remember that, indeed, Lucas’ had needed to leave for an early lecture at university. Getting a few days off work had been one thing, missing out on classes had been something Donghyuck had vehemently protested against. He wanted to be with his boyfriend, not be responsible for worse grades, even when it was the end of the term.

Next to him, Mark was still mumbling in his sleep, a mixture of English and Korean that was hardly even recognizable thanks to slurring well into dreamland. There was another body part of the alpha that was seemingly quite active, pressing hot against the younger’s pelvis and spiking his libido. 

Personally, Donghyuck was not really the kind of person for morning sex. It seemed like too much work and when he most often took only a few minutes to get ready in the morning, sacrificing his energy on fucking seemed like too much of a hassle. Neither was he a fan of pulling a starfish but those days he actually waked up to a situation like now, there sure were ways he could make it fun for himself too. One might argue since he was awake anyways, he might as well do it properly but that, too, seemed too much of a hassle. He wasn’t even hard, unlike his boyfriend.

Which brought him to the matter at hand, literally, for he already had his fingers wrapped around Mark’s dick in his underwear and was currently shuffling downwards to get his upper body on the same level. At least his boyfriend’s subconscious seemed to be aware, legs parting to give space Donghyuck all too readily occupied. He made quick work of ridding the alpha of his clothes and even quicker work of sending a picture to Lucas, of the flushed erection held in his hand with a teasing caption of “You’re missing out on something ;)”.

It wasn’t the first time he did something like that nor was it a normal occurrence. Sometimes it just happened, either of the two older boys getting a boner in their sleep and the beta wanting to take care of it. Mark, naturally, more often. So far, none of them had protested, not during the first time it had happened nor had they brought it up any time after. (Except that time last Christmas when Lucas had just climaxed and, as his dick softened, cursed about needing to pee, running in about every door on the way and, well, there had been sexier moments. But the moment it would become bothersome to Donghyuck, he knew it would be too late to salvage anything.)

He snapped back to the current moment when Mark’s dick twitched in his hand that had kept its slow movement along the shaft, just to make sure it was completely erect, and also to make it a bit more sensitive. While his boyfriend was still asleep, he finally got to work, holding his dick in place to swallow it down as far as he could, get it coated in saliva properly and had more of it running down the heated skin. The tip pressed against the back of his throat in a way somewhere between uncomfortable and mentally satisfying, and he kept it there for as long as he could. By the time he pulled back, there were little rivers of spit pooling around the base, making it easier to twist his wrist around it for added pleasure. 

Considering the other was still asleep, he was less conscious about being messy, didn’t care about closing his lips perfectly and making it a neat job, not when they’d take a shower before heading out anyways. What he did care about, though, was getting a taste of the precum that was slowly starting to leak out, and with Mark being in such vulnerable state right now, he was also less shy about testing something out.

There was this thing Renjun had told him about (fuck Renjun and his repeating visit to Donghyuck’s mental sexcapades), of stimulating someone’s prostate from the outside by pressing against their perineum. It took some fumbling and moving his thumb around the bit of flesh, only knowing he found the right spot when Mark’s dick twitched in his mouth and leaked more salty drops. Nature would’ve been too kind to make their semen taste the way they smelled, probably… Alas, it didn’t. And that his boyfriend was a coffeeholic said it all. Not that Donghyuck complained or anything, no way.

Slowly he got into a rhythm of pressing his thumb into his prostate and sucking at the tip, or twirling his tongue and drawing circles into skin. It took only minutes of teasing like this for Mark to stir awake, hands finding their way into the beta’s brown hair immediately to press him further down. His only solace was the alpha’s body being too caught up in sleep, decreasing the likelihood of thrusting hips and choking on dick. One of the reasons he actually prefered sleepy blowjobs like these, when he could act more on his own will than be on the receiving end of orders.

Albeit it did not mean Mark didn’t move at all, he squirmed lightly, wriggling his hips around, and it was then when the tan boy found out something quite intriguing. All the little moves made it harder to keep his fingers steady, and as they lost their spot and slipped too low, traced over the alpha’s entrance, there was no threatened bite, no growl or grumble. The idea of what he might be able to do right now sparked too many thoughts at once, even when he was aware of what he was risking right now. 

Thank heaven the older was still not perfectly awake, somewhere on the middle point of returning from dreamworks and not yet having opened his eyes. Thanks to that, Donghyuck was able to pull off under the pretense of taking a breath when instead he messily licked over his fingers. He didn’t want to waste too much time, lest his boyfriend was no longer as pliant as at the current moment, rather focusing on being quick and effective. For effort, the moment he closed his lips around the tip again, he did what he knew would drive the older crazy anyways. His tongue curled around the glans, rubbing along it, just as he pressed his pointer gently against Mark’s pucker, feeling it give way slightly. Just a bit of wiggling and patience and tiring his tongue muscle out, and his finger was engulfed by dry heat, making him whine low in his throat.

For the first time, he could understand the appeal of some betas wanting to conquer an alpha, the heady rush of pleasure it got him as he considered he could have one of them at his mercy. Yet it was only so appealing because it was his own love, his boyfriend, the one who usually made him a pliant mess. There was power in being able to turn the tables on Mark, to be allowed to touch the older as intimately as no one ever had before. Actually, that he was a beta, someone considered less of a threat than another alpha, might even be to his advantage at the moment, looking at how both of his boyfriends hated to have each other’s hands anywhere close to their ass. 

Bless his boyfriend being a whole sleepy dumb, brain too hazy to yet deal with more than the several sensations of his dick as it allowed Donghyuck to slip his finger in deeper, pressing against his walls until he felt the familiar bump he knew from when he fingered himself too. Carefully he gauged Mark’s state for another moment, then, all at once, he pressed his pointer against his prostate from the inside, his thumb against the perineum for doubled effect, and swallowed him further down with tightened lips. As expected, it got his boyfriend over the edge all at once, bitter sperm filling his mouth but he swallowed it down readily. So what if he complained about the taste, it was still the reward he had worked for hard, and he was not gonna spit on his own boyfriend. He was aiming to be a good boy for them.

Drawing out Mark’s orgasm for a bit longer, he rubbed his fingertip against his prostate, even after the last drop had been spilled on his tongue and the alpha’s dick had began to soften. It was too fascinating to see it twitch still, and it even had him tempted to figure out whether a prostate massage like this could shorten his refractory period. Only when the older whined from overstimulation and wiggled around more, tried to get away from his teasing finger, did Donghyuck actually feel mercy. With this kind of knowledge at hand, there were so many things he could do… The thought of it had his guts twisting in excitement, 

“C’mon, big one. You stink of sex, we gotta shower before Lucas comes home,” he huffed, rubbing the back of his hand over his mouth as if it hadn’t been him to make Mark come. The disgruntled look on his boyfriend’s face was to die for, though.

  


Their second to last day had both been as exciting as it had been annoying. One might think Donghyuck was used to people trying to flirt with his boyfriends now, and it made him a bit proud, too. They were tall, handsome, and they most definitely could show off their build when they went swimming. What he did not like, though, was the mostly omegas who clearly didn’t get the message when he clung to either of the alphas, treating him as if he didn’t even exist or blatantly ignored his clearly being their partner. One of them, an admittedly bitchy looking girl, had even said something in Cantonese in regards to him that had spiked Lucas’ scent in the worst way possible. After a while, when all of them seemed to have gotten bothered by it for their own reasons each, his two alphas simply ignored about anyone trying to talk to them, and Lucas had even tried his best to keep any and all Cantonese and English out of his speech, amplifying their touristic vibe.

As they had returned home, Donghyuck had been toeing the line between getting greedy about finally putting his hands on his boyfriends after he hadn’t been able to in public, despite so much of their skin having been shown, and lingering in feelings of upset because of too many ignorant people. Needing to sort out his thoughts first, he had claimed dibs on the shower first, where he grumpily scrubbed away on his skin until he didn’t smell of chlorine anymore but of sweet vanilla, and his anger had been washed down the drain by the hot water.

Clad in a fluffy bathrobe - the only one Lucas’ owned, might he add - he returned to the bedroom, and the sight he was greeted by was nothing but tempting. His body got heated for too many other reasons as he stood in the doorway, presented to the view of his two boyfriends sprawled out on top of the bed, caught in a messy lipslock. Their alpha pheromones were all over the place, filling the room with a mixture of salted oranges and minty cloves. It sounded weird, it probably even was weird, but it was such intense proof of his boyfriends’ arousal he couldn’t help but love it. Evidently none of them wanted to give up control, both too dominated by their alpha instincts, even when, speaking in physical terms, it was evident who had the upper hand.

The memory of several days ago came back to Donghyuck’s mind and the idea of indulging it, of making these two follow his orders for once, started a blazing fire in his body, simmering low in his guts. His dick stirred in interest beneath the soft fabric, and vaguely notable he could even smell his own mark of white tea and cotton blossom spike up. “Mark,” he breathed, his mind already clouded by the image of what was yet to come, “Shower…”

Both of them perked up, looking already like hot messes with swollen lips and ruffled hair, clothes rumpled around their frames. A few seconds passed during which the Canadian tried to calm down a bit and once sufficient, he slowly got up. His shorts clearly bulged, it had Donghyuck preening in need but he held back. Only when the older passed him, did he catch his arm and demand, “Don’t touch.” The alpha swallowed, both protest and pride, but nodded in agreement.

The beta didn’t hesitate in taking his place as he went to Lucas and crawled onto the bed, hovering on his fours above the older. “Fucking tease,” he huffed, annoyance in his tone entirely fake and the alpha knew. Must know, because nimble fingers were already trying to undo the knot of his bathrobe. Before the ribbon could give way, the younger lowered himself down, trapping the sneaky hand between their bodies to steal a kiss instead. 

It wasn’t innocent at any given time, there was only teeth and spit and tongue, and it got Donghyuck even more bothered than he already was. That those sneaky hands had moved to his ass instead, fondling his cheeks and forcing his hips down against Lucas’, most definitely didn’t help him either. But there was something he had to settle first, before Mark returned. Reluctantly he parted from the kiss, which was harder than it sounded with the way the alpha chased after him, and got him engaged in their slick activity for at least three other times. Only his persistent thoughts kept his mind at bay, before he could drift off into a headspace only filled with the two alphas he loved, so he got his act together and put a few inches of distance between their faces. “Lucas,” he mumbled, out of breath himself and those fucking hands- With a grunt, he slapped the alpha’s hands away, tried to keep them away from his thighs and off the way beneath his bathrobe. A futile effort in theory, for the older was evidently stronger, but on reality, his boyfriend knew when to listen. “What do you think of fucking Mark?”

There was no verbal answer, only Lucas’ already big eyes widening further and then, in an instant, the room was suffocatingly stuffed with the smell of the wild sea, salty and stormy and so utterly arousing. “Fuck! Baby! Don’t do this to me,” the alpha groaned, frustration and need alike evident in his tone and Donghyuck thrived on it. Unlike his words, the taller’s hips had started grinding upwards in earnest, and it took all of the beta’s focus to not react to the movement and meet the little thrusts each. “Fuck, you’d be so good to me… Don’t even know how long I dreamed of that. He’d be so cute. So whiny, so pliant. Want to own-”

“Own whom?” Mark asked confused, and the two on the bed looked over in surprise. Neither had heard their missing love approach them, but the sight was a whole pleasure to the eye. Dripping with water and towel barely so holding on, it was the very view that had tortured Donghyuck all day long. Apparently Lucas too, who let his head fall back and through the thin layers of clothes, the beta could feel his dick twitching in interest against his ass. 

Wanting to prevent the oldest from spilling their plans, the tan male pressed a finger against his lips, signing to keep it a secret, before rolling off. “Go shower, big one,” he demanded, pushing at one muscled arms, “You stink of pool.”

At least the taller knew how to behave, and got up with a grunt, looking basically the same as Mark had earlier. And where Donghyuck had stopped the Canadian to tell him off, Lucas was the one to slow down in his steps once. His fingers made quick work of the towel, pulling it off the younger alpha to reveal his member standing proud, and with the moist fabric, he even hit Mark’s ass. Laughter was the last thing they heard of the tallest who disappeared into his bathroom to take a shower too. 

“Own whom?” Mark tried again, only to be disappointed when Donghyuck did nothing but shrug his shoulders in response and pat the space next to him.

The wheels in his mind were already turning, steam might as well come out of his ears from the speed his thoughts processed, until he settled on the right one. Better be honest. Just… not too honest. “Mark,” he asked, trying to find just the right mixture of seriousness and innocence, “Would you let me try something new?” Not to his surprise, the alpha wasn’t much up to it, but before he could protest, Donghyuck used his ace, “Do it as a birthday gift.”

Hesitance was still evident in the older eyes, but Donghyuck was nothing if not a man on a mission. Trying to seem as unsuspecting as possible, he slipped further up the bed and parted his legs, patting at the space between them to coax the older closer. “Back to me,” he added on, when Mark tried to approach from the front. It clearly didn’t sit right with the alpha, only trust weighed out instincts, so he reluctantly settled on his knees.

Donghyuck immediately went for the prize, sitting up a bit so he could comfortably kiss and nip at the older’s nape, wet hair still dripping water on his pale skin. Eagerly he licked it off, making sure there would be more of his scent left behind despite beta scents lasting shorter. With his hands, he traced down Mark’s sides, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingertips, traced along his v-line and between his legs to part them a bit. It made access easier, as he closed his fingers around the alpha’s dick and balls respectively, moving his fingers in the ways he had learned was most pleasurable to the other without going quite to the extent of bringing him to the edge. Mark might think it had to do with Lucas missing still, when honestly Donghyuck just played at time, wanting to make the older pliant and willing in his hands. 

Probably it was a bit unusual, Donghyuck usually wasn’t the biggest tease, at least not like that. By the time they had their clothes off, he didn’t want to drag it out any longer, just wanted to get fucked out of his mind and then soak in the proximity to his boyfriend(s). Slowly but surely, he could sense the older getting comfortable, maybe thinking it was only that, only more teasing than usual. Mere proof of how long he was already dragging it on was that even Lucas returned from his shower, having skipped the towel entirely but skin more dry than Mark’s upon his arrival. Bluntly said, it was the kind of body Donghyuck just wanted to lick all over, especially when he had seen the muscles slowly grow on the Cantonese.

When they had initially met, the oldest had already been the athletic type, and it had only been amplified by having finished his training and started working part-time with the fire fighting department. There were downsides to it, a lot, but clearly there were also a lot of upsides to it. Like the more defined lines of muscle and glistening golden skin and- “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Donghyuck whined, “Will you just keep standing there or get here already?” Because it sure as hell did no good to his heart. Maybe his dick. Definitely his dick.

Lucas even had the audacity to laugh, as he approached them and settled in front of the two. Briefly the beta was kissed by those plush lips, then they were pressed against Mark’s again. From behind, Donghyuck could hardly keep track of it, and it was good that way, lest he’d get distracted again. Another perk of it was Mark’s instincts getting trigger, alpha senses telling him to triumph over Lucas in any way possible, and as he tried to get better leverage by height, that was when the youngest saw his chance.

Without preamble, he grabbed the Canadian’s hips and pushed them up, forcing the older into arching his back. At the same time, he lowered himself to the same level, not hesitating in pressing his tongue flat against his entrance, slicking it up a bit before pressing a wet kiss to it. This was as much of a first to him as it was to Mark, both of them lacking the experience in that aspect. The only times Donghyuck, too, had been eaten out had been during his first time with Lucas and last Christmas when Lucas had visited them all in Seoul and they all had been a bit too drunk on Taeyong’s punch to even think straight as they went home and fucked like mad bunnies. (No offense, Doyoung.)

The beta really tried his best to remember what had happened back then, how Lucas had moved his lips and tongue, all while trying to focus on the reactions he received from Mark. His one boyfriend was quite responsive in that way, especially when Donghyuck reached one hand around to grab his dick. Whenever he did something well, like the way he circled his rim with the tip of his tongue, the erection in his fingers would twitch, tell him he did well, so he focused on that. He even wanted to pat his own shoulder for he really was no patient person, but as he kept figuring out how to work Mark into pliancy, he felt his muscles loosen up considerably. Well, there went nothing.

Without warning, he pushed one finger in with his tongue, trying his best to make it as slippery as possible even when he knew it could be quite a challenge. Saliva was not as sufficient as lube would be, and just because it had worked one time, didn’t always secure a second time. Not to mention how no one had ever told him how awkward the angle between face and hand could be when trying to eat someone out while fingering them… Similar to last time, he used his thumb to rub against Mark’s perineum, going for the double stimulus once again. Quite effectively too, he might add, if the way precum nearly spurted out of his cock was anything to go by.

“Fuck,” Lucas grunted, followed by some curses in his mother tongue. “Fuck, look at you, Mark. Hyuckie’s wrecking you so much. You look so hot, god, can’t wait to wreck you good too.” Just from those words, the desperate alpha leaked a little stream of precum again, and the youngest felt his ego boost just from the reactions their joint effort got out of the older. When it was usually him at their mercy, when he could do only so much to repay their efforts, it really just needed a moment like this to peak his confidence all over again.

Another, bigger hand closed around his on Mark’s dick, forcing him to move and Donghyuck didn’t even need to ask to know it was Lucas’, it was all too obvious. But with the added friction, he allowed himself to part his face from his ass for a moment to get the lube from the nightstand, for none of them had bothered to put it away after having used it the previous night. Now he felt grateful for that, and even more so for Lucas to take it from him and pour some into his hands because doing it with one hand only would’ve made it quite the challenge even for Donghyuck. 

Fingers slick and the sticky liquid warmed up a bit, he pressed them against Mark’s entrance again. There was more resistance this time around, as he pushed two of them in, slow and careful until he hit his knuckles. Right after, he focused on the already familiar spot of his prostate, needing to get Mark focused on the pleasure on it rather than how it went against… well, all of his instincts. Which had become obvious by the way the alpha had growled with the second intrusion, and had it not been for Lucas, Donghyuck was sure he couldn’t have gone on like that. 

The situation, though, was something the beta was familiar with though. Usually it was him trapped between the two of them, loving the attention they put on him and it had often spurred on not only competitive side but also his eagerness to please them too. It must be similar to what Mark went through at the moment, drowning in the pleasure of the many sensations and an eagerness to please. So Donghyuck gave up focusing on jerking him off, allowing his hand to simply be guided by Lucas’, as he concentrated on his fingers working his boyfriend’s insides. 

What he had not expected was the moment he inserted his third finger, hitting against Mark’s prostate with ease, to get the older over the edge. Usually he was more in tune with his boyfriend, sensing approaching climaxes by reading all body signs. It was easier done when being face to face, when doing the things he was used to, using his mouth or hands or ass, not when he had three fingers up the alpha’s ass. Broken grunts were swallowed by the kiss shared with Lucas, and cum smeared between their entwined hands on the Canadian’s dick, making the slide easier. Neither of them stopped their ministrations, guiding the middle one not only through his orgasm but continued even afterwards.

Mark’s cock twitched heavily in their hands, surely sensitive yet they kept going, Lucas kept moving their joined hands as the beta kept pressing his fingers against his prostate and even wiggled his fourth finger inside. It was for good measure, he knew even that would be too little to take the alpha and that was coming from him, someone whose instincts told him to obey someone above him in hierarchy. Like that, it didn’t take long for Mark to yelp from the overstimulation and sensitivity, his ass clenching around Donghyuck’s fingers and keeping them locked in place, fingertips pressing against his prostate and thumb massaging around his perineum until, exhausted from the grind, the young alpha collapsed onto the sheets. He was still hard, evidently worked past his refractory period, and once Lucas was inside, Donghyuck was certain it wouldn’t take long to hit a second orgasm.

“Baby,” said alpha called out, drawing the youngest’s attention onto himself. “You did so well. Took care of our Mark so well. Why don’t you get ready yourself now too? I’ll reward you for all your efforts, just like you want it.”

Under his breath, the beta cursed. He knew what would come next and it had his body thrumming in excitement as he slid up the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. Similar to earlier in the evening, when he had come out of the shower, he could see his two boyfriends get close, only that this time all traces of competitiveness had been worked out of the younger one, lying on his back all pliant and breathing heavily from the strain. Not that Lucas would take that too much into consideration, the oldest was a tease for a reason, most definitely the worst of their bunch. 

Long fingers curled around the inside of Mark’s thighs to spread them apart, even going as far as using a bit force when the alpha tried to close them on instinct. Lucas simply wrapped them around his waist, knees pressing into his ribs with surely uncomfortable pressure, but the sight alone had Donghyuck choking on his saliva. The oldest grinned at that, their eyes met for a moment, and then everything happened so fast. Lucas poured some lube into his hand and slicked up his dick, the bottle being passed on to Donghyuck who couldn’t even process why for a moment as he was way too enthralled with the sight. Lining up was easy for the older, and it also marked the beginning of their little struggle.

It reminded Donghyuck once again that he had been at an advantage. Going by their nature alone, he was less of a threat, only a beta, so Mark’s body denied the intrusion of another alpha on instinct. It must have taken minutes of coaxing from Lucas’ side, of rubbing soothing circles into the younger’s thighs and stomach and hips, distracting him with little praise and coaxing. Only one second of relaxation was enough, and with a territorial growl the alpha pushed inside, all in one go, and never before had Donghyuck heard Mark release a sound like that.

A beautiful mixture of a yelp and moan, all fight and instinct pressed out of him with a single push, and after one moment of being as tense as a taut bow string, back arched so beautifully, it was released with a single breath. Mark’s body basically dropped down, and a desperate mewl escaped him. All of a starting sign that was needed for Lucas to pull out and push in, slow but with enough force to make the whole bed tremble and the younger alpha all along. Better than any porn he had ever watched, Donghyuck couldn’t withdraw his attention. His eyes were rapt as he watched every little thing happening, and all by themselves, his hands started moving.

Clumsily he pulled at the ribbon of his robe to get it out of his way and he slid a bit lower so he could spread his legs and get his hands between them. His already slick fingers easily pushed into his hole, he skipped right to two for he knew he was still a bit loose from the previous night. This was less about pleasure than about preparing himself for his turn, well aware he would look no better than Mark did currently in a short while. 

And Mark, holy heavens, he was the very image of lust. There was a delicate blush going from his cheeks down to his chest, standing out against his white skin, and his dick resting against his abs looked no better, a beautiful pink with precum dripping relentlessly into the faint lines of. Sweat made his skin glisten, his thighs trembled where they were still clenched around Lucas’ frame, and his fingers were desperately curling into the sheets, looking for support. 

Being able to observe all that was enough to supply the arousal he currently missed with his fingers, and with every push of Lucas’ dick into Mark’s shivering form, Donghyuck felt himself be shaken up as well. There was no logical explanation to it, but as the older got the alpha closer to climax, so did the tan boy approach his. That Lucas’ mouth starting running again, was doing him no better, with dirty words and praise filling the room as the Cantonese rambled, “Fuck, Markie. You take me so well. Never thought I’d get to feel you, you’re even tighter than our Hyuckie. Does it feel good? To get fucked like this, like an omega?”

The beta felt like dying inside when Mark, honest to good, cried out at that, at the accusation of being their most fertile gender, and Lucas took up on it well, emphasizing it again and again. Already did the words just wash over Donghyuck, low whines escaped him, too, and the heat in his stomach accumulated when the alpha’s thrusts became harder and lost rhythm. Mark was nothing but a noisy mess by now, a sight the beta would never have thought to see from chivalrous Mark, the sweet boy of their university, the department’s favorite, his long time love. 

From the changed angle, it was all too obvious how the Canadian approached his climax, more violent than ever before as his thighs jerked and dick twitched heavily, spurting more and more precum. There was the familiar sight of a red ring around the base, were his knot was slightly forming, and then, with one particular harsh thrust, the alpha came with a yell. It was all Donghyuck could do to lock his fingers around the base of his dick to stave off his own orgasm. It hit him dry, made his whole body shudder in a way similar to Mark’s, but his whine was easily drowned out by the older. 

Like a sack of potatoes, the alpha fell into the blanket, ribbons of white decorating his chest in an artful manner. They ran over his skin from heavy breathing, the aggressive rise and fall of his chest. Donghyuck didn’t even think about it when he moved over to press soothing kisses all over Mark’s face, neither did he protest by Lucas manhandling him around. His body was nearly flush with the Canadian’s at this point, hips aligned and chests meeting, even his lips were still attached to his boyfriend’s flushed face. Which, in no way, meant his other love was anywhere close to stopping. 

At least in their pursuit of freeing his body they were the same, four hands pulling at the bathrobe until it was off and dropped somewhere carelessly. Oddly in synch only at times like these, Mark pulled Donghyuck in for a kiss while Lucas rubbed his tip against his entrance, drawing a desperate mewl from the youngest that broke the moment he pushed inside. It was nearly too much, sensitive as he was from his own earlier orgasm, and it would have made him snort in a less sexually tensed situation, the fact that Mark and him had experienced the same things that night, the same sensuality. That Lucas was undoubtedly big was an added bonus, it already felt like he was torn apart, about as made for taking it as an alpha was, only with less physical resistance inherent.

“Shit, how are you still so tight, baby?” The oldest groaned from behind, voice a lot more exasperated than it should be considering he picked up an intense rhythm from the very beginning. Neither too slow nor too fast but with a force that would have jostled Donghyuck around the sheets if not for Mark holding onto him tight, pressing their bodies together and it should be disgusting, the way the alpha’s cum was smeared between their skin but at this point, it was already all too normal for them, when their sex life had always been messy in first place. “‘ll make this quick, okay?”

Unable to phrase a reply with Mark’s tongue pushing into his mouth, instincts calling to gain back his standing as a person of higher rank, and Lucas’ dick in his ass, already fucking any and all thought out of his head, he could only give a reaction by clenching tight. It made the drag more prominent, the way he was filled up so well, how stuffed he felt already, and there was even the slight bump of a forming knot pressing against his hole. Muffled curses escaped the beta’s mouth at the sensation off, slowly tinted by desperation as the alpha didn’t seem to be about to put it in anytime soon. 

For just a moment, he pulled back enough to stutter out a frustrated, “Put it in, put it in!” and then his lips were already claimed by Mark again. He was unable to form any more words, not sensible ones, at least, thanks to the way his tongue was busy getting massaged by the older’s, and there was also the awfully alluring sensation of his dick dragging against the alpha’s stomach with every thrust from where it was trapped between their bodies. It only got worse when Lucas adjusted his angle a bit, the tip rubbing against his prostate again and again. That alone was enough to catapult him forwards towards his orgasm, but the knot was still missing, it made him mewl desperately.

Donghyuck wasn’t certain whether his boyfriend did it intentionally or not, staking off both their orgasms by not yet giving him the last push, but it was slowly aggravating him. See whether he’d get any more kisses that night (he would) if the beta wasn’t made to cum soon! His cry of need was cut off by Mark’s lips - again - just before Lucas finally pushed in. A fully grown knot was nearly too much for the tan boy to take, but it felt bittersweetly good, just short of painful and so awfully big, pressing right into his prostate, he couldn’t help but climax right then. His insides clenched and his whole body lost its tension as he collapsed into a whimpering mess on top of Mark who still held him tight.

Only seconds later, he could feel Lucas fill him up too with his orgasm, all hot and sticky as it covered his insides and made him feel claimed in ways only his lovers could achieve. It also was the most satisfying part of it all, the marking only these two would know about, a right strictly reserved for them. 

All too exhausted to protest when the two alphas rolled him over and onto his side, he could only smother between the heat radiated by their bodies, knot locking him with Lucas and Mark always being way too clingy after sex to let go. Sweet kisses were pressed into his nape, shoulder, all over his face. It was their finishing routine to sex, the soothing pecks, little signs of affection. It had Donghyuck shuddering for quite different reasons and his heart skip a beat not from pleasure but love. 

“You did so well, Hyuckie. I didn’t ever think I’d let someone screw me,” with a nearly panicked laugh Mark interrupted himself, “but I’m glad I could connect with Lucas like that thanks to you. Only thanks to you. The only reason we can be like this is because you brought us together and because you love us so much, showed us how to love each other.”

Normally, Donghyuck would have grimaced and gagged at it, no matter how much it had warmth blooming like spring flowers within his chest. Normally, he was not exhausted by two orgasms and a strenuous day. “Love you too,” he only muttered, smiling softly as he gently squeezed Mark’s biceps in confirmation. “Love you both. But don’t you dare wake me up before there’s food.”

Behind him, Lucas chuckled at these words, while Mark being flabbergasted was basically palpable. Donghyuck didn’t care, he felt tired, worn out, and just wanted to sleep. There was only one day left, and he was not about to let it get ruined by being to strained by sex. Even if it was good sex. Phenomenal sex even.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who made it this far, hello again! (´,,•ω•,,)♡   
> This is usually the point where I post random trivia connected to the story but I think this time it's not needed?
> 
> Now, if you merely enjoyed it or find something could have been done better, I'm always open for constructive criticism and love to receive comments! (◕‿◕)♡   
> If you're too shy to say it here, I also got a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/starrymeis) and in case anyone is interested, I also have [twitter](https://twitter.com/starrymeis).  
> For curiouscat especially, I was considering doing some sort of drabble challenge? so if you got any questions or headcanons or anything, feel free to specify it as such and I will try to treat it as a short prompt?
> 
> Furthermore, I got nothing much to say. Just thank you for reading this story of mine and maybe see you soon? („• ֊ •„)


End file.
